Marty Deeks and the Lions
by s-sdensi
Summary: Based off a recent assembly my school had: Deeks has to go to a middle school and talk about LAPD to the kids in honor of Drug Free Week/ Red Ribbon Week. Oh, and the NCIS team tags along!- HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER
1. Meet the middle school

**Marty Deeks and the Lions**

_AN= It's me again! This idea has come from an assembly today, where a DEA guy came and explained how to be drug free and his gear. This immediately gave me the idea of a story involving Deeks and him showing the kids his stuff and the NCIS agents tagging along! (In honor of Red Ribbon Week or Drug-Free Week)! Enjoy and leave a review in the comment box, this IS a multi-chapter story._

Marty Deeks gulped nervously as he paced around the school's gymnasium waiting for the 6th, 7th and 8th graders to come in. He, once again, ran through a check list in his head. _Kevlar Vest? Check. Helmet? Check. Model of my Beretta? Check. Handcuffs? Check. Presentation on LAPD and how they make our city safe? Check. __Now where the hell are Kensi, Sam, Callen, Nell, Eric, and Hetty? Weren't they supposed to be here?  
_

Deeks heard a clatter of footsteps, kids yapping about what assembly it could be as they slowly trickled into the gymnasium. From the other side of the gym, Deeks saw Kensi enter, then the rest of the team. Immediately, some of Deeks' nerves vanished as Kensi smiled at him. The others nodded at him before Eric came scrambling over to whisper that the team would be staying for the whole presentation, not just 10 minutes as they had previously planned. Then, the nerves that Kensi could vanish came back with a vengeance.

When the kids noticed Deeks and the team on the gym floor, all the loud chatting turned to soft and gentle whispers about "_Who's that guy? Who's the group of people? Check out that hot brunette. Why's a little lady that looks like my grandma there? Ooh, look at bad buzz cut guy and big black dude! Aww, look at that red-headed pixie and nerdy surfer!" _

Finally, the last of the 6th graders amble in, and the band stops playing. Principal Harold Fallows, a plump, jolly 55 year old, and Vice Principal Arthur Daniels, a thin 38 year old man with glasses, start the "pep" part of the assembly. The cheerleaders come out in what look like "girlified" police officer uniforms, and the boys start whistling and clapping. Deeks and the team almost go deaf when the band and the kids start yelling their victory chant.

As Principal Fallows starts a speech on how Red Ribbon Week or Drug-Free Week was started, and how LAPD helps their community, VP Daniels turnns and winks at Deeks! Deeks nervously smiles back as Principal Fallows starts intorducing him. As Deeks looks around the bleachers, to his humor, the different grades have different expressions on their faces. The 6th graders look excited and are paying attention to the Principal, the 7th graders are looking a bit bored and are whispering here and there to their friends, while the 8th graders look completely bored, and are looking like they're going to fall asleep any moment.

Deeks feels a wad of paper hit him on the head, when he turns around and Kensi is signaling that the principal is about to end the speech! Deeks nods his head in a silent thanks, and gets ready to talk as the Principal conveys: "**And now, a Los Angeles Police Department Detective, Marty... Deeks!"**


	2. Deeks' equipment

**Marty Deeks and the Lions**

_AN: Sorry I haven't been able to upload the next chapter. My school has been keeping me busy with projects. :( A BIG THANK YOU to: _jmlane1966_,_CamJ, NCIS LA Girl,_and_miss-tarletone_ for the reviews! And a BIG thank you to the favorites and followers! Without further ado: Chapter 2!_

Into the presentation, Deeks got more and more comfortable in the presence of 500 pairs of eyes. He could see that the kids were getting bored of the Red Ribbon Week presentation, so Deeks started his second topic: his equipment.

"Alright, enough of this boring stuff, now who wants to see my guns and equipment?" Deeks announced. Instantly, the kids changed from bored to wild! The principal held up his hand, and everyone's voices died down. "I do have my actual gun and shield, but I am only permitted to show replicas, if I want to keep my job." Deeks smiled when many kids laughed. Deeks held up his real Beretta and a fake Beretta. "Now these are two Beretta 92FS, and one of them is my actual gun but one is a fake. Can you guys guess which one?" Deeks' real gun was actually in his left hand, but everyone guessed right. All except Kensi and Sam. WHen Deeks held up his left hand, which had he real gun, everyone was a bit disappointed, but then started to yell to see more stuff!

As Deeks showed his LAPD badge, LAPD bullet-proof vest, handcuffs, helmet and more items, the kids loved the presentation more and more. Once he finished, an 8th grader yelled "Who are the people in the back?", which of course, people started to join in the yelling. Once again, the principal helped kill the yelling. "Those people are actually part of my team. They are not LAPD though, they are actually NCIS." Deeks explained. Before the kids could start yelling again, Deeks started to talk again. "NCIS stands for the Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Before you start yelling how I am a part of the team, I signed on the team as their NCIS-LAPD liasion." Deeks took a breath before saying: "Any questions?" Many kids raised their hands, and Deeks started the question round. These kids were going to kill him!

_Sorry for another short chapter! I promise to update soon! _

_Densi18_


	3. The questions

**Marty Deeks and the Lions**

_AN= Oh my gosh!I am really feeling happy! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! This is the chapter with all the kids' questions! Hehe. I enjoyed writing this! Enjoy! __  
_

Deeks saw one tall brown-haired 6th grade boy with his hand up with a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, you?" He pointed to the boy. The boy stood up and asked "Hello Detective Deeks, my question is: Is there a difference working with LAPD and NCIS?" Deeks smiled as the boy sat down was surrounded by a group of 3 boys slapped him on the back. "There is a big difference. LAPD is a professional really can't express your ideas and joke around. Whereas at NCIS, I feel more welcomed. I'm easily able to joke around. Though my colleagues may think I'm a pain in their ass, they appreciate me and my input unlike LAPD. Next question?" Now, a blond, overly-cheerful Caucasian girl who looked like she was in 8th grade raised her hand. Deeks pointed to her. "Hi detective! In the back, there's that brunette. Is she your girlfriend?" _Shit. Kensi? His girlfriend? How can he answer without offending Kensi in front of the team._ With Kensi's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, he answers nervously, "Uh.. that brunette's name is Kensi.. Kens? My girlfriend? We're just.. she is.. my best friend." Everyone smiled and went "AWWWWW!" at the same time. All except Kensi (who had a light smile), the rest of the team, and the vice-principal. The vice-principal looked disappointed, but quickly regained his previous composure and smiled. This didn't go unnoticed by Kensi and Deeks, who shared a look. The rest of the questions were easy and could be answered in a minute, but one of the teachers asked the last question, which stumped poor, unsuspecting Deeks.

A medium-height lady with a arrogant smile and dirty blond hair had raised her hand. When Deeks called her, all her students went "Great. Not Mrs. Grosstain!" The woman stood up asked: "Detective Deeks, if you were hired by LAPD to protect our streets, then why join your "NCIS" and why are you still a _detective? _Not an _agent?" _All the kids groaned and started to boo and yelling at Deeks not to answer her question. "Children!" Mrs. Grosstain called woth a sharp voice. All the kids instantly shut up. _What the hell? All the kids just shut up when she says that? This has got to be trouble._ Deeks nervously thought. "So, DECTECTIVE Deeks. Do answer, kind sir. Do answer." She smirked. Something about her seemed to set of a blaring siren in his brain. He must've arrested someone or had to go undercover because of like her. He just couldn't place his mind on it. "Well, I worked undercover in the LAPD, and there was this one case where I met Kensi and Sam, the big African-American guy, undercover. After the case, Hetty, or the little woman, gave me the papers to be a liasion, not an agent. I signed them, and am working with them." Deeks smiled, thinking back to Jason Wyler and Tracy.

The principal hurried up to the microphone and announced "Children, this is the end of our LAPD sponsored Red Ribbon Week presentation from Detective Marty Deeks!" As all the kids started to scream "THANK YOU" and talk to their friends as the skipped out, Deeks walked back to the team.

_Next Chapter: Deeks gets feedback from the team and a certain teacher makes Deeks feel uncomfortable._

_Thanks for tuning in!_

_Densi18_


	4. The Awkward Save

**Marty Deeks and the Lions**

_AN: Ok, it's me again. After this chapter will be the last one. I''m REALLY sorry for updating so late! :( _

_These last 2 chapters are dedicated to NCIS LA Girl for helping me get out of my writer's block :)_

After the kids left, Deeks was about to go back to the team when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Once he turned around, Mrs. Grosstain stood there with a sly smirk on her face.

"Um.. hi Mrs. Grosstain. What can I do for you?" Deeks asks awkwardly.

"No need to be so awkward honey! Call me Isabelle!" The teacher giggles. "I'd like to compliment you on your presentation today! You handled those kids soooooooooo well! Kids are such a bother these days aren't they? We were such good little kids when we were in school, wouldn't you agree?"

As she was talking, her hand first made itself comfortable on Deeks' shoulder then slowly moved down his arm. Forcing a polite smile, Deeks removed her hand from his arm. "The kids aren't troublesome. They're very energetic. And uh.. I need to go back to my team. They're waiting for me." As Deeks tried to walk out of the gym, Isabelle's hand shoots out and grabs his arm.

"Well, I'm sure they won't mind if you're just a bit late will they? Just a friendly conversation between a detective and teacher right?" Isabelle steps closer to him and bats her eyelashes.

"Ahem. Deeks? Hetty wants to talk to you. That is, if you're not busy." Kensi interrupts with a small smirk.

"See? Uh.. the boss is calling. Gotta go! Bye!" Deeks runs out of the gym before the teacher stops him again. Closing the door behind him, he looks for Hetty before turning to face Kensi.

"Does Hetty really want to talk to me or did you just make it up?" He asks with a slightly confused face. All Kensi replies with is a grin then walks off. "Good to know. Good to know." Deeks mutters to himself.

**Alright! Next chapter will be the last! Thanks for reading guys! Nimisha**


	5. Dinner

**Marty Deeks and the Lions**

_AN: Ok! Last chapter and we're wrapping it up! It's been fun to write this and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for hanging in guys!_

When Deeks walked outside, he heard some slow clapping.

"Well well. Who knew our surfer cop could give a damn good presentation?" Callen grinned at him.

"Not too shabby Detective Deeks." Sam complimented.

"Hehe. Thanks guys." Deeks chuckled.

"So.. we heard about your... new admirer!" Callen teases.

"My new admirer? Wha?"

"Yeah... one Isabelle Grosstain?"

"Oh.. her. You got it all wrong. I don't like her. She reminds me of too many ex-girlfriends."

Callen and Sam just smirk, then drive away.

_**2 hours later at Kensi's house**_

"Kensi? Open the door! I got food!" Deeks yells as he bangs his fist on the door. Kensi finally opens the door with a glare etched on her face.

"What the hell Deeks? My neighbors would've heard you by now!" She yells as she lets him in.

'Well I'm sorry if my partner won't answer her phone each time I call or text her!"

"I was in the damn shower!"

"Oh... well, I have dinner."

"You got my favorite burger!" Kensi grabs the burger bag out of Deeks' hands and starts chewing the burger greedily.

"Slow down there!" Deeks chuckles as he heads into Kensi's kitchen to find some beer. He later brings back 2 opened bottles and hands one to Kensi. "Hey Kens?"

"Mhmmm?"

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe a certain teacher flirting with me today brought the green-eyed monster back?" Deeks smirks as Kensi starts coughing and spluttering.

"Me? Jealous? Ha!" Kensi nervously cackles.

"Ok then. Good to know." Deeks winks, then turns on the TV.

_Finis_

**AN: And that's a wrap! Thank you for staying with me! Nimisha :)**


End file.
